Last Chance for Love and for Glory
by PokemonLuver4Eva131
Summary: This is it... Ash is finally going to compete in the Sinnoh League, but with all the strong trainer can he win? Maybe if a certain red-head cheers him on, but now he has rivals for not only the Sinnoh League but Misty's heart as well. Can he win both? It's going to be hard with all of these old rivals showing up. One thing is for sure this might be his last chance for love and glor
1. Guess Who's Back

Hey! This is only my second fanfiction, but is my first that will be more than one chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!

I do not own Pokémon. (If I did Misty would have never left, Brock would have eyes, Ash would have admitted his undying love for Misty, and everyone would be living happily ever after! ;)

Ages:

Ash: 17

Misty: 17

Brock: 19

Dawn: 15

(Ash's POV) Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back!

I was jumping up and down in excitement as the Pokémon Center came into view. I couldn't wait to get there to register for the Sinnoh League. That's right I've finally received all eight badges necessary to compete in the League. Anyway, behind me my two traveling companions followed shaking their heads at my actions.

"Ash, you know the Pokémon Center isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so why don't you slow down a little bit." Dawn told me in an exasperated tone as we finally spotted the center.

"I know Dawn! But I just can't help it!" I replied, "I'm so excited." _I'm finally competing again. _I thought to myself. _I'm going to win this time! _I looked around the outside of the center. It was full of various trainers, some with pokémon out training, others just relaxing and talking with other trainers. I turned to face my friends. "I wonder if anyone is coming to watch my battles." I said as we entered the Pokémon Center.

Brock thought for a minute. "Well… your mom and Professor Oak might, but everyone else probably won't be able to make it with all their responsibilities. I bet they are all going to at least watch the battles on TV though." Brock answered referring to one person in particular. I sighed in disappointment at my friend's logic.

"Yeah, you're probably right." _I really wished you weren't though; I really want to see Misty again._ I sighed._ I guess it's mainly my fault anyway, for not going to visit her more often. _I thought. Out of nowhere Pikachu jumped off my shoulder with a squeal of 'Pikachupi!' at the same time I heard a loud voice yell.

"Ash Ketchum!" That voice, it was extremely familiar… I turned around to see the very person that was just occupying my mind…

"Mist?" I yelled in shock. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her fiery red hair was loose and fell just passed her shoulders. She was wearing her normal short shorts with a tight fitting red blouse that hugged her curves. Pikachu was in her arms having attacked her as soon as he realized she was there.

"The one and only." She replied. I was in complete shock. Brock and I were just talking about how she most likely wouldn't be able to come and then here she is! Pikachu jumped out of her arms as she suddenly tackled hugged me. I was so surprised that she was able to knock me down. I gladly hugged her back though not really noticing that we were now on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as we got up from the ground. I still couldn't believe that she was really here.

"I'm here to watch you compete. Why else would I come all the way to the Sinnoh region?" She said laughing at my question. I soon joined in, ecstatic that she was here to cheer me on like old times. I couldn't help, but hug her close to me again still not really believing that she was really here. I heard a cough from behind me. I turned to see Brock and Dawn standing there. I blush when I realized that I still haven't released Misty. I finally let her go, blushing, and let Brock greet her. He gave her a friendly hug, that's when I remembered that Misty has never met Dawn before.

"Misty this is Dawn," I told her as I pointed to the blue haired girl who looked a little lost on what was going on. "Dawn this is Misty."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Dawn." Misty said.

"Same to you… wait I knew I recognized you! You're the one that's on the lure!" Dawn exclaimed. Misty looked confused at first before comprehension dawned on her.

"Oh! You mean the Mini Misty lure I gave Ash?" She said as she turned to look at me. "You still have it?" She asked me slightly shocked.

"Of course I still have it!" I was a little hurt she would think that I would just throw something out that my best friend gave me. "I've gotten a lot of great water pokémon with that lure. Plus, one of my closest friends gave it to me. Do you really think I would just throw it away?"

"Awh, that's so sweet of you Ash." Misty said blushing slightly at my comment making me blush again as well. "Anyway, have you registered for the League yet?"

"Oh! No, I forgot I was just about to when you got here. I better go do that." I said as I walked to the front counter to register with Nurse Joy someone pushed past me. I quickly realized that it was Brock. I couldn't help but laugh at him trying to win over Nurse Joy with those cheesy lines. I heard Misty sigh in exasperation. I held out a hand to stop her as she moved to grab him and drag him back. She looked at me confused. "Just watch." I told her. Next thing you know you could hear a pokéball open, and a red light flashed from Brock's belt reveling Croagunt. Croagunt then proceeded to give his love struck trainer a strong poison jab in the side, causing the breeder to fall onto his side in pain. The pokémon then started to drag his trainer away from the confused Nurse Joy.

"Wow." Misty said beside me. "I guess my job has been taken, huh?" I just laughed and nodded. I walked up to Nurse Joy.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here to register for the Sinnoh League." I told her. She smiled at me and told me to wait for a moment.

"There." She said, "You are all ready to compete now. If you like we have a pokémon exchange machine right over there. Feel free to use it as needed if you wish to change your pokémon."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy! When will we find out who our first opponent is?" I asked.

"They are about to announce it at the arena. If you go over there now you will be there by the time they start." I once again thanked her before turning go to the arena with my friends close behind me. I couldn't wait to find out who I would be facing.

Well I hope everyone liked it. Please review and let me know where I went wrong. I'm very new to writing and would like any criticism you have to offer. I'm sorry if you thought it was terrible, but please no flames just say what you didn't like. Thanks Everyone! I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday hopefully. If I don't feel free to yell at me!


	2. Ash's First Opponent Is!

Ok here is Chapter 2! I can't wait until I get into the middle of the story I have some great ideas. Just a warning though this will have some similarities to the show but it will also be very different! Well, enjoy J Oh one more thing Ash is going to actually act like he has a brain in this story. He will be more mature.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon but if I didn't Ash wouldn't still be 10 and Misty would be his girlfriend already!

(Ash's POV) Chapter Two: Ash's First Opponent!

We got to the arena just in time. They just started to announce the first match ups. They still haven't said who I was facing and I was getting really antsy.

Suddenly Misty looked at me and yelled "Ash, stop jumping around! It's driving me crazy!" I glared at her.

"I can't help it! I'm excited and nervous! What do you expect me to do?" I snapped back.

"How about standing still like a normal person!"

"Umm… how about no!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"Well to bad! I don't wanna!"

"Urg! You are so frustrating!"

"Yeah well you are annoying!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

I looked over at my friends while I continued to argue with Misty. Brock just sighed in exasperation having traveled with and known us for years, while Dawn just looked very confused and concerned. Pikachu had hopped of my shoulders and moved to Brock's side. Misty and I stopped yelling, and busted out laughing, making Dawn even more confused.

"Wow… haha… man it's really just like old times huh Mist?" I asked her still laughing ever now and then. Misty just nodded still laughing too hard to even speak. _Wow, she's even more beautiful when she's laughing. _I thought smiling softly at the beauty in front of me. I sighed. _If only I could tell her how I really feel._ She saw me looking at her and stopped laughing.

"Hey Ash? You okay?" She asked me looking concerned. "You look like something is bothering you..." I just shook my head.

"I'm fine." I told her. She just looked at me not believing me, but thankfully she dropped it. We turned to our other friends. Brock was explaining to Dawn that arguing was normal for Misty and I. She looked at us like we had two heads.

"Why do you two argue so much if you are such good friends?" She asked. Huh… that's actually a really good question… I've never thought about it. I looked at Misty hoping she would have an answer, but she looked just as confused as I was.

"Ummm… I honestly have no idea. Old habit I guess?" I answered unsurely. "When we met we didn't get along very well and we always argued. I guess we just never stopped. Now though it's mostly for fun." I explained she looked at us weirdly again.

"You two are strange." Was all she said to us, I looked at Misty and we both just shrugged. _I guess we are._ I thought.

"Ash! They are announcing your opponent!" Misty exclaimed. I looked up at the screen; sure enough there was my picture. I watched as they shuffled through the other contestants. Finally it stopped… my first round opponent was… Nando!

"Perhaps fate has a hand in our upcoming battle Ash." Nando said as he walked up to us. "It was after meeting you that I decided to enter in the Sinnoh League, and now I get to battle you here. Yes, I am truly honored."

"Well, I'll give it everything I got so you better be ready." I told him.

"I'm looking forward to it. Good luck, Ash."

"You too, Nando. May the best trainer win." We shook hands and he left to prepare for our battle tomorrow. I turned to my friends. "Let's go back to the center." They all agreed and we started back.

Later that night.

"You better be careful in this battle Ash. Remember Nando uses bug and grass types, so ice, fire, and flying type moves will be very effective." Brock is going into his 'coach mode' as I like to call it, giving me advice for the battle.

"That's true but he does have pokémon that aren't bug or grass types. He has Lopunny that he used in the Grand Festival, and she is a normal type." Dawn spoke up.

"So what are you going to do Ash?" Misty asked me.

I looked at her. "Honestly, I don't know right now, but I have till tomorrow to think of something." I sighed I hope that will be enough. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Misty. I could see Brock and Dawn walking towards the rooms leaving just me and Mist. I looked back at Misty.

"Ash, don't worry about it. Since when did you ever have a strategy? Even when you tried to have one the normally backfired." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, that helps a lot." I said sarcastically. I felt her smack the back of my head.

"Shut up and let me finish." She scolded glaring at me, when she saw that I wasn't going to say anything she continued. "You don't need a strategy. You think best when you are in the moment under pressure. You always just go into a battle with nothing, but complete trust in your pokémon and you know what? That is all you need." She finished. I looked at her thinking about her words.

"You're right Mist. I just need to trust in my pokémon and let the rest happen." She smiled at me. _She is so amazing. She is always there for me and knows just what to say to cheer me up. _"I really missed you. I'm so happy that you were able to come and cheer me on Mist." I told her.

"I missed you too, Ash. You have no idea how much." She replied softly. I chuckled lightly.

"I think I can." _It was painful how much I missed you. _I thought smiling sadly.

I was suddenly very aware of how close we were on the couch. Our arms were just barely touching. I looked up into her dazzling blue green eyes, getting lost in them. Unconsciously I leaned in closer to her. I was barely aware of her doing the same thing. We are less than an inch apart when out of nowhere…

"Hey! You guys miss me!" Misty and I jumped apart at the loud voice. _Damn it! I was so close!_ I thought ready to give whoever interrupted us a piece of my mind. I turned to look to see just who dared to ruin the moment and was shocked to see none other than Rudy! _What the hell is he doing here?_ I wondered.

"Rudy!" Misty exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I hear Ash was competing in the Sinnoh League, and I figured that you would be here to cheer him on." I smiled at that. "I wanted to see you it's been awhile." Misty smiled at him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world." She told him giving me a smile. I just smiled back happy to hear it. Rudy glanced between the two of us before glaring at me. I just smirked back at him. Misty yawned.

"Hey," I said looking at her concerned it was almost midnight and who knows how long she had to walk to get here. "You should get to bed so you're rested for tomorrow." She laughed at me.

"That's my line! And besides you're the one with the battle tomorrow." She replied. I just shrugged making her roll her eyes at me. "Well I'm going to go to bed, but you better be following me soon Mister Pokémon Master." I laughed at told her I'll be right behind her, and with a 'night' to Rudy and a good night hug for me (I'll be honest I smirked at Rudy when I got my hug) she went to bed. After she was up the stairs I glared at Rudy.

"So what are you really here for?" I demanded. He just chuckled at me.

"I guess you're not that dense anymore huh?" I just continued to glare. He sighed. "Gosh, so unpleasant. What do you think, Ash? I here to try to get Misty to come back with me." I snorted at him making him glare at me.

"She said no the first time what makes you think she'll change her mind?" He looked shocked, so I laughed. "What did you think she was never going to tell me what you asked her? Of course she told me. She tells me everything, and I'll be damned if I'll let you take her from me." I warned him before turning to go up the stairs to my room so I could get some sleep for tomorrow.

Well I hope you liked it! I would greatly appreciate it if you would review! I would love to know what I can do better… I'm very inexperienced when it comes to writing. :/ Well I should have the next chapter up next week!


	3. The First Battle

Chapter Three! Sorry it's a little late (ok a lot late) but I was really busy, and then I got sick aaand well I'm lazy when I get sick lol. Well Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon! If I did Ash would have a brain and he would be a lot stronger. Plus Misty would still be on the show! Plus they would not be freakin 10 still I mean come on! It's ridiculous.

(Ash's POV) Chapter 3: The First Battle

The next morning I woke up refreshed and ready to battle. I walked down to get some breakfast before my match with Nando. Everyone was already down there including Rudy, who was talking to Misty a little too much for my liking.

"Hey guys" I called to them. They all said their good mornings. Brock looked at me.

"So are you ready for today's battle with Nando?" He asked me. I glanced at Misty before looking back to Brock and smiling.

"Yeah, I ready" Brock raised an eyebrow at me having seen me look at Misty, but I just shook my head. Dawn piped up just then.

"Where's Pikachu?" She asked.

"Oh he's still sleeping I should probably go wake him up." I told her as I turned to go back to my room to get my partner. After waking him up we finally ate breakfast before heading out to the arenas.

At the Arenas

"Well Ash, it seems like you battle isn't until almost noon." Brock said. I looked at him.

"What! What am I supposed to do with all that time?" I complained. Misty just shook her head at me.

"Maybe you should do something like I don't know what the other battles?" She pointed out. I saw Pikachu shake his head at my stupidity.

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?" I laughed. Suddenly I felt someone run into me from behind. Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms, but I ended up flat on the ground.

"Hey I'm going to fine you for that!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Barry?" Dawn said. I looked up and sure enough there was Barry. I sighed as I got up.

"Oh hey Ash! You here for your first battle?" He asked me. I nodded. "Me too! Wait I got to go or I'll be late! See ya." He yelled as he took off running. Misty looked at me.

"What just happened?" I chuckled at her the confused look on her face. _She's so adorable. _

"Don't worry about it that was just Barry. You'll get use to it." I told her.

"If you say so…" She answered skeptically. "Well we should be heading in, so lets go." She said grapping my arm and dragging me along with her, leaving the others to catch up.

Time Skip Battle Time

I took a deep breath as I walked into the arena. I could see Nando standing on the other side of the field. I looked at my loyal Pikachu who was beside me.

"You ready buddy?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer. He just gave me a thumbs up letting me know that he definitely was. I walked to the trainer's box.

"Trainers!" I heard the announcer yell. "Are you ready?" Nando and I both nodded. "Ok! Then begin!" I grabbed a pokéball off my belt and enlarged it.

"Staraptor go!" I yelled out as I threw it and released my fully evolved flying/fighting type.

"Roserade!" Nando yelled as he did the same. The grass type came out ready for battle. There was a moment of silence before Nando called out his first attack.

"Roserade use Sweet Scent!" I looked to my pokémon.

"Staraptor use Gust to counter it!" Staraptor was quick to fly up and do as I told sending the Sweet Scent flying safely away her. Nando immediately sent his pokémon into another attack.

"Now Leaf Blade!"

"Dodge it!" I called out. Staraptor was able to dodge most of the attack, but she did take a few hits. "Brave Bird." I commanded. The flying type took on a flaming aura, and as she dived down the flames turned blue. It was a knock out hit. Roserade was down for the count. _One down two to go._ I studied my pokémon for a moment. She wasn't that injured having taking just parts of one attack, but the recoil damage from using brave bird was definitely effecting her.

"Armaldo you're up next!" Nando told his pokémon as he threw its pokéball out into the field releasing it. I decided to keep Staraptor out even though she has a type disadvantage with Armaldo being a bug and rock type. _Might as well make the first strike._ I thought.

"Staraptor close combat!" Staraptor wasted no time it following out the move as she took off, but before she could get close enough Nando ordered his pokémon to use Protect. Staraptor bounced right off the shield.

"Now use Rock Smash." Nando followed up giving my flying type no chance to recover. The attack hit hard sending Staraptor flying across the field. She hit the ground rolling. Dust kicked up as she landed so I couldn't get a go view to see if she was alright. Soon the dust settled and I could see my pokémon unconscious. I recalled my loyal pokémon, but not before giving her some words of encouragement.

"Alright! Quilava I choose you." I said as I released her from the pokéball. "It's time to show them all the new stuff you can do."

"Quilava!" My fire type called out lighting the fire on the top of her head and back.

Time Skip (Sorry but I'm running out of idea and they don't show this in the show)

"Heracross use Megahorn on the ground!" I told my bug type. He quickly followed through and hit the ground right in front of Kricketune. "Alright now use Horn Attack!" I could see Heracross narrow his eyes in determination, as his horn started to glow white. He pulled up with all his strength and sent Kricketune flying into the air. When Kricketune landed he was out cold.

"Alright!" I exclaimed as I fist pumped the air in excitement. Pikachu jumped into my arms and I immediately hugged him close. "I won the first round!" I said excitedly as I spun in a circle. Distantly I could hear my friends yelling from the side lines. I let out my pokémon to congratulate them on their win, because really they did all the hard stuff. They were all just as excited as I was. _One round down, a lot more to go, but I WILL win this time. _

Well there you go. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if this battle was boring. I wanted to keep with the show on this one because I'm not very familiar with Nando's pokémon. Also sorry it was so late. I will definitely have the next chapter out on time. Well please review! I always welcome criticism.


End file.
